


Any given day

by TheFierceBeast



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley is a proud hellhound papa, Established Relationship, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, crowstiel, look at their fucking love connection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFierceBeast/pseuds/TheFierceBeast
Summary: 666 words of Halloween-themed fluff for Shotgun <3Crowley, Cas and Juliet go for a walk and discuss Halloween costumes. Set after 'Heart's Desire'.





	Any given day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shotgun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgun/gifts).



“We can take her for a walk in public on any given day, you know, Crowley. She _is_ invisible to humans.”

Crowley smiles at Castiel’s frown. It’s warm out for October, but there’s still that particular scent on the air, smoky and damp and promising frost soon. He kicks up some leaves underfoot and the Hellhound currently padding along between them whines in excitement, snapping at the crisp, drifting foliage. “Not right now she isn’t.”

“What do you mean?” He still tilts his head when he’s confused. Crowley’s long since given up denying to himself that he finds that adorable. “Are you telling me that Hellhounds are visible on Halloween?”

“Don’t be daft.” Their footsteps rustle in the rusty fallen leaves, the smart click of Crowley’s polished black Ferragamos, the muted step of Castiel’s sensible boots. “She’s visible because I’ve enchanted her to be visible.”

Castiel glances about, those blue eyes suddenly very round, at the groups of people around them: the costumed teenagers, the other couples. “Why would you do that?”

Crowley reaches across Juliet’s back and finds Castiel’s hand. Gives it a reassuring squeeze, and Castiel doesn’t pull away. “Because tonight’s the one night where it’s safe to show yourself. You can be a different kind of invisible right out in plain sight, tonight.”

“I’m not certain I understand.”

The hand holding Crowley’s is warm and perfect. A group of twenty-somethings, already clearly a few drinks in, pass them on the sidewalk without sparing them a glance – except for the one girl who makes a noise of pure delight and calls back, “Your dog looks amazing, guys!”

“There. See. That lovely young thing? Tonight, she gets to be a sexy nurse who thinks our pup is amazing, and it’s absolutely acceptable.”

Castiel looks dubious. “I don’t see what is so sexually provocative about nursing staff. Certainly they perform a valuable and compassionate service, which is an attractive quality, but they are also very frequently in contact with bodily fluids and disease.”

“Cas…”

“Additionally, I do not fully understand the concept of sexualising non-erotic things for the purpose of Halloween costumes. I very much enjoy pizza, but I do not see how it is connected to sexual gratification.”

Crowley chuckles. “You clearly haven’t eaten at Antico Forno.” Their joined hands rest against Juliet’s neck: the backs of his fingers ruffle her stiff fur, but he’s not willing to relinquish his hold on Castiel’s hand. “What would you dress up as, then?”

“I’m not sure.” Castiel narrows his eyes in thought. “This feels like a trick question.”

“Cross my heart, it’s not.” Crowley pulls his best appealing face.

“It still seems to be something that would require serious thought.” Castiel looks at him, sideways. “What do you think my costume should be?”

“Sexy Ronald McDonald.”

“Crowley, I’m being serious.”

Crowley studies the leaf-strewn ground in front of them and attempts to keep the burgeoning smile off his face. “So am I! OK… Sexy Optimus Prime.” He glances at Castiel, who is also clearly fighting to keep a straight face, despite the way he’s let go of Crowley’s hand in order to punch him lightly in the arm. Juliet growls, but Crowley knows that even she can tell it’s just for show. “Sexy angel,” he says, quietly, and Castiel’s gaze goes all soft and he catches hold of Crowley’s hand again.

They reach a junction and cross the road, turning left towards the city centre. More people here, the lights getting brighter, the wind whipping up. Crowley feels the soft thump of Juliet’s wagging tail hitting the back of his legs. Castiel asks, “And what would your costume be?”

“This _is_ my costume.” The fondness in Castiel’s gaze as he checks over Crowley’s familiar black suit and overcoat is almost overwhelming. His grip tightens on Crowley’s hand, a gentle squeeze. “I’m the King of Hell every day, darling.” Crowley says, by way of explanation. Hiding, in plain sight. “Tonight I thought I’d be just a regular guy.”

 


End file.
